


What he though was best//Sander Sides

by Shelby_gone_gay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Lion King (1994) References, M/M, Remus is why, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_gone_gay/pseuds/Shelby_gone_gay
Summary: Deceit just did what he thought was best, Virgil has trouble understanding that.





	What he though was best//Sander Sides

"Remus! Put your pants back on!" Virgil flinched as an empty deodorant holder flew past his head. He tried his best to ignore the fighting. Picking at his food, after seeing a very naked Remus, he wasn't in the mood to eat.

It had been this way since he was first created, Remus, being jealous of the new baby took to doing everything he could to keep the attention on himself. He also made sure to mess with Virgil every chance he got. When Virgil was smaller and would suffer with anxiety attacks he would tell Virgil scary stories to raise his anxiety. When he became older he would whisper angry words in Virgil's ear. Virgil knew none of them had any truth, but it still hurt. Virgil glad that Remus never physically harmed him. It seemed like the older male was capable of it. Biting his lip softly, he excused himself from dinner. Dee didn't say anything but gave Virgil a small wave of the hand to let him know he heard.

All he wanted to do was to go to sleep, but him being who he was, he was worrying and he couldn't.

"Paranoia, can I come in?" There only one side who really asked to come in his room. "Doors open Dee." Virgil rolled over to see the Deceit, his 'dad' essentially. He took care of Virgil and would always protect him from Remus. Well, when Virgil worked up the nerve to say something to him.

"Sorry you had to see that." This earned a shrug from Virgil, who moved to lay his head in Deciet's lap. Feeling less anxious as he felt a glove run through his brown hair. A small smile graced his face. It was nice when Remus wasn't around, he could relax, he could be open. He loved Deceit, the man was like a father to all of them....

All except the light sides. Virgil joke that they were the hyenas from the Lion King. They owned everything the dark touched.

Then there were the light sides. He had only met them once, Roman, Patton and Logan. Also known as, Creativity, Morality, and Logic. The Sarabi, Mufasa, and Simba. When they met it hadn't been on good terms.

"Para," Virgil cringed, thinking that it sounded like a very girlish nickname. It was also the only thing Remus would call him. "I want you to do something for me."

"Anything, Dee you know that." Virgil sat up, smiling at Deceit.

"As you know, the host, Thomas, has started making videos with the light sides." Virgil could see where this was going. He didn't like it.

"Yeah, I know."

"I want you to pop up in one of those videos. I-" Deceit wasn't telling him everything. Virgil didn't push it, he would talk when he was ready.

"Alright, I will Dee."

"Good, now Paranoia."

"Yea?"

"I want you to stay with them, just for a bit" Again Virgil nodded, every part of him screamed to fight it but after everything he couldn't. Deceit did so much, yet asked for so little.

"Okay, I will Dee"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It wasn't too long and they were fighting, screaming at each other everyday. Deceit accused him about enjoying his time there. He promised and pleaded, but soon Deceit dropped the bomb.

_He wasn't welcomed anymore. _

Actually what he said was that he was welcomed, but the words dripped with so much venom. Paranoia, now called Anxiety by the light sides, could read tell that it was a lie. Everything they had together was gone, all because Virgil had told the others his name.

He slowly felt himself breaking.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He was back, except this time it was to mess with Virgil. They weren't friends anymore. As much as it hurt, as much as he wanted to plead and beg to have Deceit as his again. It wouldn't work. Virgil knew how the dark side felt.

He had Patton now, Logan and Roman were slowly coming to understand him. That, being a dark side, wasn't his life anymore. Sometimes they slipped. In their minds he was still paranoia. Patton always set them in the right direction. As much as he wondered why he couldn't be with the dark sides anymore. He knew this was for the best. He felt better this way. He was around people who accepted him, as much as he hated Roman at first, who reminded him so much of Remus, he grew to be close with him. He was much better that Remus. He didn't see the trash can that was Intrusive Thoughts now. He saw Roman, his Roman. Incredible, brave, handsome (at risk of sounding egotistical when saying that, because, well they did have the same face.). Better for him.

Just because something better for you, doesn't mean you want it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Virge," Virgil stiffened, glaring at Deceit who stood in front of him. _"I haven't missed you." _

"Yeah right, you got mad at me because I told the light sides my name. You left me with them, you have your Remus! So you're happy, right?"

_"Yes, I'm extremely happy without you. I don't regret the moment I sent you to live with the light sides! I don't know was a good choice, and I was always planning on letting you come back!"_

"What?" The voice was sharp, on the verge of crying. Deceit almost cried to.

_"I never wanted what was best for you, I didn't figure you could get that here. Which you didn't. I didn't know everything Remus did you to you."_ He calmed down a bit. 

_"I didn't think that this would better place, I had every intention of letting you come back when you first left_." 

And with that, he was gone.


End file.
